The Boys Next Door
by barbeQ
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang jenius dan tidak pernah berbuat nakal seperti Kyuhyun bertemu dengan bintang porno? / "Jdi, apa kegilaan yang pernah kau lakukan?" / "Mau bercinta denganku?" / A Kyumin fanfiction. Mature content. RnR?


"Sejarah adalah…"

Aku tahu, aku tahu. Memang tidak seharusnya aku membawa lembar latihan ini ketika aku harus membuang kantung sampah keluar. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Seharian ini aku sama sekali belum menyentuh lembar latihan ini, sepulang sekolah Eunhyuk langsung mengajakku untuk menonton film porno dirumahnya. Soal itu… bukanlah kemauanku. Tapi bukankan akan sangat memalukan jika menolak ketika Eunhyuk pun mengundang para gadis. Aku bisa dikatai tidak normal jika menolak tawaran itu. Jadi, sejam yang lalu aku baru saja meluruskan kakiku di ranjangku—aku kram karena menahan kakiku yang terus bergetar ketika menonton film porno itu. Kemudian makan malam dan membantu ibu membersihkan sisa-sisa limbah dapurnya. Ketika itulah… aku baru mengingat aku punya ujian yang menungguku disekolah hari esok. Sialan ya.

"Aduh kenapa poin itu—

BRAK!

Tak sadar aku menabrak tong sampah dihadapanku. Mataku pindah kesamping! Sialan. Siapa orang itu? Bahkan ketika aku terjatuh menyentuh tanah dengan tangan telanjangku, kepala ini tak mau berpaling—mataku masih menatapnya. Dia cantik. Oke, aku sinting. Dia bahkan mempunyai tonjolan dilehernya walaupun samar-samar. Tapi, aku sungguhan, dia cantik seperti bidadari yang tak punya payudara. Rambutnya pirang sebahu membingkai wajahnya yang manis. Matanya menyala seperti mata rubah, bola matanya jernih layaknya seduhan daun teh, hidungnya bangir dan bagian terbaiknya… bibirnya yang basah dan merah berbentuk huruf 'M'. Dan, sekarang belahan seksi itu melengkung ke arahku. Ya tuhan~

Eh tunggu, dia menertawaiku. Sial.

Aku segera bangkit. Bersamaan dengan itu… ia menutup pintu rumahnya setelah mengedip padaku. Aku hanya bisa memasang tampang tolol…

"Kyuhyun! Jangan melamun di luar! Jika sudah membuang sampahnya segeralah masuk!" Ibu mengoceh dari dalam rumahku. Dasar bawel.

Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**The Boys Next Door**

**.**

**KyuhyunXSungmin**

**.**

**BoyXBoy, Mature Content, Badfeel, Typo(s), Newbie**

**.**

**Bagaimana jika pemuda jenius seperti Kyuhyun yang tak pernah bertingkah nakal bertemu dengan seorang bintang porno?**

**.**

**Chaptered**

**.**

"Dia seperti bidadari."

"Perjelas. Bagaimana tubuhnya? Payudaranya besar, tidak?"

Ohya, aku lupa bahwa seseorang yang kuanggap seperti bidadari itu… laki-laki. Aku sangsi jika Eunhyuk sama tertariknya denganku padanya. Dengar, dengar, ketika aku meneleponnya dan mencoba berbagi cerita padanya, ia langsung menanyakan perihal payudaranya. Aduh, aku harus menjawab apa ya…

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Ia menjerit tak sabaran.

"Tenang!" Aku berbalik meneriakinya disana. Sebenarnya aku tengah memikirkan apakah yang aku katakan… haruskah aku membohonginya? Aku menggigiti kuku-ku lalu bangkit dari dudukku di ranjang. Berjalan-jalan sebentar, kemudian berbalik ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Wush. Rasanya angin segar berhembus dari sana. Dari jendela kamarku. Yang bersebrangan langsung dengan kamar Mitsu Ni—bidadari itu. Kalian ingin tau mengapa aku bisa mngetahui namanya? Aku barusaja menemukan fakta yang hebat. Wajahnya yang terasa sangat familiar di otakku ternyata… aku memang pernah melihatnya. Di film porno gay milik Changmin. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku mencoba mencari namanya di google, dan… BOOM! Dia benar-benar Mitsu Ni. Artis porno jepang yang membintangi blue film yang dibuat khusus untuk para gay. Dia adalah laki-laki yang dipuja oleh semua gay di dunia ini.

Eh, tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ia ada disini? Menempati rumah bibi Lee?—tetangga sebelahku.

"Oh astaga! Astaga!" Aku memekik pelan. Sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak kencang sekali. Tetapi aku akan ketauan nantinya. Lihat! Lihat ke arah jendelaku! Mitsu Ni membuka pakaiannya.

"Apa, kyu?!" Teriakan menggila si mesum dari seberang menyadarkanku. Namun, alih-alih menjawab ataupun mengalihkan wajahku dari sana, aku malah maju selangkah demi selangkah—memperjelas apa yang kulihat. Punggung telanjang yang putih mulus hingga pantat kebanggannya. Gila. Dia hampir telanjang. Coba kau lepaskan celana dalam merah yang tembus pandang itu dari pinggulmu.

"Kyuhyun!"

PRAK!

Karena ia sangat berisik, aku malah membanting ponselku, tak pelak… hal itu membuat Su Ni menoleh ke jendela kamarku. Aku membelalak sebelum berjongkok untuk bersembunyi darinya. Bodoh. Apa ia telah memergokiku yang memergokinya? Aku meringis. Perlahan-lahan, aku menegakkan punggungku. Kamarnya telah gelap, jendelanya pun kini tertutup rapat. Dan aku melihatnya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke pintu rumahku. Aku duduk menyandar di dinding kamar. Matilah. Ia pasti mau membunuhku atau… mengadu pada ayah dan ibu.

"Ya?"

"Hai, ada apa?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara ayah dan ibu—entah mereka berbicara kepada siapakah itu—dibawah.

"Kyuhyun!" Tiba-tiba ibu memanggilku dengan suaranya yang nyaring. "Kemarilah, baby."

Siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan orang tuaku? Kurang lebih begitulah pertanyaan yang berputar di otakku. Sudah jelas-jelas aku mengetahui jawabannya. Pastilah si Mitsu Ni itu. Menyambar lembar latihanku, aku segera beranjak dari kamar ketika ibu memanggilku lebih keras. Aku mengambil langkah takut-takut, bahkan aku menuruni tangga dengan gemetar. Ketika aku melihat seseorang berambut pirang dengan piyama pinknya berdiri di belakang ayah dan ibu, aku merasakan kematianku sudah dekat. Memejamkan mataku, aku pasrah jika aku akan terpeleset di anak tangga dan mati. Setidaknya, aku telah melihat tubuh seseorang yang sangat indah… dan pertama kalinya bagiku, au menegang tanpa rangsangan yang lama dan muluk-muluk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" Suara ibu membuatku membuka mata. Ternyata aku bahkan belum menyentuhkan ujung jempolku ke anak tangga pertama.

"Be-belajar." Jawabku sambil mengangkat kertas-kertas itu.

"Jangan membuat dirimu stress. Pergilah keluar rumah untuk mencari angin, sekaligus, kau temani Sungmin untuk berjalan-jalan di komplek ini, ia adalah anak bibi Lee yang baru datang dari Jepang."

"Kau tahu,'kan? Bibi Lee sedang ke China untuk menengok anaknya yang melahirkan disana."

"Ah, selamat ya, kau akan punya keponakan, Min."

Apa? Sungmin? Anak?

"Tapi-tapi…" Menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otakku, aku berusaha menolak perintah itu secara sopan dan halus.

"Ah, cepatlah ambil jaketmu, Kyu. Diluar dingin. Min, kau bisa meminjam jaketku."

Hahhhh. Lalu, apa selanjutnya?

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Oke, kita akan menemui rumah lagi. Sudah setengah jam kita berkeliling komplek dan kami hanya saling diam saja. Sibuk dengan gulatan pikiran masing-masing. Aku ingin membuka perbincangan terlebih dahulu, tapi aku malu. Lagipula, aku tidak siap jika ia bertanya perihal apa yang kulihat tadi. Gugup sekali. Kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan. Inikah Lee Sungmin anak sulung keluarga Lee yang ketika berumur balita sering mandi bersamaku? Kau bercanda. Dulu dia berlemak sekali. Sekarang kau lihat tubuhnya? Berlekuk seperi huru 'S'. Kupikir dia bukanlah anak yang suka merengekan namaku dulu. Ia berbeda. Dan… aku tak mengenalnya. Maksudku, aku tak mengenalnya sebagai Lee Sungmin tapi aku mengenalnya sebagai Mitsu Ni—artis porno gay dijepang. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal negara tetangga itu… sejak berumur empat tahun… Sungmin menetap disana. Pada saat diumurnya yang sebelia itu, orang tuanya bercerai, lalu Sungmin dibawa ayahnya ke Jepang.

"Ohya, bagaimana kabar…" Baru saja aku ingin berbasa-basi untuk menanyakan kabar ayahnya di jepang, namun seakan ia bisa menebak kelanjutan kalimatku… ia menyela sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal."

Tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak menyelubungi dadaku. "Ma-maaf." Kataku sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal.

Ia hanya terkekeh, "Jadi, Kyuhyun sudah sebesar ini ya?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dari atas ke bawah dengan senyum miringnya. Pipiku sontak memerah. Sialan. Kenapa darahku kurang ajar sekali, seenaknya berkumpul di pipiku. Aku tahu, tindakkanku yang menepuk-nepuk pipi memanglah tampak bodoh wajarlah jika ia tertawa. Ah, tapi ia cantik sekali jika tengah tertawa.

"Kau pasti anak yang pintar disekolahmu?"

"Ah bagaimana kau tahu.. M-maksudku, aku biasa saja." Ya ampun. Lagi-lagi aku terlihat bodoh, tetapi aku tak rugi karena aku bisa melihat tawanya lagi.

"Kau tak berhenti belajar bahkan saat membuang sampah."—sial, dia mengungkit soal itu.

Setelah itu… kami terdiam lagi. Kembali larut di dunia sendiri. Sungmin tampak menatapi bintang diatas langit sementara aku menendang kerikil-kerikil di jalanan. Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya padanya, aku mau ia menjawabku sebagai Mitsu Ni. Ya, aku mau bertanya perihal itu. Hanya… Bagaimana bisa…

"Jadi…"—sialnya, ia mendahuluiku. Dia yang selalu mengawali pembicaraan. Terlalu agresif. "Sudah sejauh mana kau melihatku?"

Deg. Jantungku berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Ini saatnya…

Apa sangkalanmu, Kyu?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" –Mungkin, aku akan mencoba untuk tak mengingatnya. Ditempatku berpijak, aku terdiam tak melanjutkan langkah. Ia yang sudah berada beberapa langkah didepan berbalik ke arahku. Menatapku sambil tersenyum serta menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan bertumpuk didepan dada. Latu, tak kusangka-sangka ia menyingkap piyamanya hingga perutnya yang ramping tampak didepanku. "Disini ya? Atau… lebih dari itu?" Tanyanya. Ia agak mendesakku.

"Mmm, aku, ya, aku melihatnya." Kataku berkata jujur. Ah tidak. Aku memang tak bisa berbohong. Semuanya terlalu jelas. Sambil meneguk ludah aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Ia terkekeh. Hembusan nafas dari mulutnya keluar berupa asap di udara dingin. "Sekilas." Tambahku.

"Sekilas?" Ia menatapku menyipit kali ini. Dan, aku tak berdaya karenanya. Baiklah, aku mengaku.

"Maaf. Y-ya, aku tidak bermaksud, ya, m-maaf."

Ia kembali mengalun tawanya. Ah lama-lama tawanya terdengar menyebalkan. I berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Aku segera berlari kecil menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Kenapa begitu gugup? Kita sesama lelaki?"— apa? Hah! Apa-apaan ini. Setelah ia bertanya soal kejadian itu… responnya hanya seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Ah lagi-lagi aku tampak bodoh. Atau, ia memang suka membuat orang tampak bodoh didepannya? Sial. Padahal ia memujiku pintar, tadi.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun, kau harus dihukum supaya kau jera." Ujarnya membuatku menganga beberapa detik. Apalagi? Ia tersenyum jahil. Tangannya yang girly itu melayang ke pundakku, menurunkan jaketku hingga menggantung di lengan. Aku agak takut. Aku mencoba memprotes tetapi ia menaruh jarinya di bibirku bermaksud menyuruhku diam. Namun lama-kelamaan ia semakin menguasaiku. Rasanya aku mau menjerit seperti perawan yang akan diperkosa saja. Tolonglah tuhan, aku masih ingin menjadi perjaka –setidaknya—sampai aku lulus kuliah. Dan tindakannya kali ini benar-benar membuat akal sehatku berbicara…

"Hey." Kataku menegurnya ketika ia menarik sabuk dari lingkar pinggang celana jeansku.

"Apa?,"

"Kau sudah melihatku. Dan aku mau melihatmu sama seperti kau melihatku tadi. Ayo, buka baju dan celanamu."

WHAT THE HELL? Ya! Jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Ia suka membuat orang lain tampak bodoh dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai, readerdeul :'(

Eh aku salah emot, wkwk, ulangi…

Hai readerdeul :DDD

Aku bawa fanfic baru tapi genrenya sama seperti fanfic 'Truth or Dare'. Lol. Aku suka romance humor dan rated. Haha. Soal fanfic itu… dilanjut kok. Tapi nanti ya aku buntu lol. Dan soal fanfic 'My Step Father', aku mau hapus aja, suasananya ngga bersahabat buat menulis fanfic yang begitu lol. Lebih baik yang begini kannn supaya kita sama sama ngga galau-galauan lol.

Udahlah cuap-cuapnya, sekarang, aku mau minta review^^


End file.
